Sakura's Diary of Hope
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Written amidst this diary are the words of young Sakura Kinomoto, of her hopes and dreams of a bright future, collecting all of the 52 Clow Cards, and, of her true love…Welcome to her world.
1. April 10 to April 25, 1998

Sakura's Diary of Hope

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Carcaptor Sakura. Who hoo to CLAMP.

Author's note: I have officially been struck by the writing bug, I just can't stop. This is a story of Sakura's diary enteries.

Summary: Diary entries of Sakura Kinomoto. They start when she is 10, and opens the Clow Book.

There will be 2 diary entries a chapter, and 3 chapters equal a year. It goes up until she is twelve. I have no clue where

this is going, but oh well. Enjoy?

Chapter One

Diary of Sakura Kinomoto.

Age: 10

Date: April 10, 1998

Time: 9:32 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Hello diary!!

My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm 10 years old!!!

Today I opened a big, mysterious book called "The Clow".

It supposedly had 52 very cool cards in it, very powerful cards.

A teddy-bear like creature was supposed watch them.

But he had been taking a nap.

His name is Ceroberus, but he said to call him Kero.

I was told since I released all the cards into the world, I'm now the Clow mistress, and it's my job to catch them!!!

It's hard, today I had to catch the Windy and the Fly!

The Windy was easy, it just went into the Clow on it's own, but I had to work had to catch the Fly!!

I had to seal it and everything!!!

Well, I'm tired.

Being a Clow Mistress isn't easy!!!

Especially since I have 50 more cards to capture and seal!!

Well, I'll worry about that later.

Goodnight!!!

Love, Sakura.

Date: April 25, 1998

Time: 4:13 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while!!!

I have captured a few new cards!!!

The Shadow, The Wood, The Rain, The Jump, The Illusion, The Silent, and The Thunder.

I also have two helpers: My best friend Tomoyo, who films my battles and is my personal seamstress, and a new boy from Hong Kong, a guy named Syaoran Li.

He's kind of cold and mean.

I've never even seen him smile before!!

Oh well, it's okay.

He did help me capture the Thunder yesterday.

Oops, I have to go!!!

Tomoyo just called me, and invited me to her house to have tea!!

Bye!!!

Love, Sakura.

Okay so what do you think? You know, it takes a LOT of research to write diary entries like this!!! I have to look up the order of the Clow cards,

watch episodes, etc. But that's okay, I enjoy this kind of thing!!! Expect an update next Monday!!! Well I g2g! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. May 6 to May 21, 1998

Sakura's Diary of Hope

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Author's note: Well I know I haven't written for this story in a while. I bet some of you thought I gave up on it!!! Well, I didn't!!! I was busy with "What's Different on the Other Side", then I couldn't think of anything to write!!! And I'm verrrry lazy, plus I don't think I'm very good at this whole diary concept. But no worries, I am here writing this next chappie!! However, I might not update this as frequently, as I set it aside when I am writing my other fics. Oh, and azn anime addict47, I WOULD like the site URL that mentions all the Clow Cards in order, I forgot them!!! Lol. Well, enjoy peoples, and thanks for the reviews!!!

Well, while I'm at it, some review replies. Skip over this if you want:

Kirara nieko yasha: Aww thanks!!! Wow. I actually meet up to your expectations? Wow that's really nice to say!!! For ideas, well, how about the CCS crew goes on a class picnic and Sakura and Li get lost and their relationship unfolds, or Sakura and Syaoran get stuck accidentally for the weekend in a movie theatre? Just some thoughts!!! Yah, I hate writers block. It sucks. Oh, and "The Perfect Birthday Present" was a grrrreat one-shot that ROCKED!!! Um, the other one was a lemon though lol!!! Well, thanks for such a long review!!!

Caluma: Yes I know, I need to update more often. But hey, here I am!!! Lol.

Azn anime addict47: PLLLLZ tell me that website url!! It would be VERY helpful for this fanfic, and I would greatly appreciate it!!! Thanks!!!

Ukari-chan: Thanks!! Well, you'll see in this chappie lol!!

Thanks you guys, now on with the story!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

May 6, 1998

1:23 p.m.

Dear Diary,

School got out early today, and I had cheerleading practice!!!

It was sooo fun!!

Recently, I caught the Sword Card, and the Power Card!!

I hate to admit it, but Li really did help me out capturing them!!

Well, I have to go now!!

Tomoyo is coming over, and I'm going to try on some costumes she made me!!

Luve, Sakura-chan.

May 21, 1998

5:32 p.m.

Wow, I am really coming along well in this whole card capturing business!!!

I have 13 cards!!

Yesterday, I caught the Fight Card!!

And would you know who showed up?

Li's cousin from Hong Kong, Meiling!!

Apparently, they're engaged.

But isn't 10 years old a little too young to be engaged?

Anyhow, Meiling is REALLY competitive!!

She competed with me in EVERYTHING today, from Gym Class to card capturing!!

Wow, could she fight, but even she wasn't strong enough to beat the Fight!!

It was a tough battle!!

But, I pulled trough, and everything worked out!!

All I want is to be friends with her, which is what my next big goal is!!

Ooops, I have to go, Oni-chan is calling me for dinner!!

Yukito-san is coming over, I can't wait!!

More later!!

Love, Sakura.

p.s. The costume session with Tomoyo went great!!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Okayz so how was that? I don't know when I'll update again, probably when I figure out what to write next lol!! Well, latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	3. July 10, 1998

Sakura's Diary Of Hope

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Three-More Cards

Disclaimer: No way do I own Cardcaptor Sakura…

Author's note: YES, I do realize that I haven't written for this story in about 2 1/2 months, but I have had NO INSPERATION WHATSOEVER for the actual writing of the story. And, I had lost my clowbook (my ONLY SORCE of knowing the entire clow card collection). But, I found it recently in the back of my closet, and I wrote this after a Biology test. You guys are probably peeved at me for neglecting my other fics, I haven't had a lot of free time lately, AND I've been grounded, and well, just plain ol' lazy. HOWEVER…I have been carrying a notebook around with me at school at all times lately, and writing a paragraph here, sentence there whenever I have a spare moment. Keep in mind I have quite the busy schedule…7 major classes, with only 1 study hall and only Driver's Ed. as an elective....here's my schedule: 1st hour Grammar & Composition, 2nd hour Biology, 3rd hour Driver's Ed, 4th hour World History, 5th hour Speech, 6th hour Integrated Math II, 7th hour German II, and 8th hour Study Hall/Resource. Most of the time in study hall, I'm actually studying or doing homework. BUT I'm working on all my fics and then some, PLUS a couple of new ones…oh ho ho ho ho!!! FURTHERMORE, I hope you all enjoy. Thank YOU for reading this, and reviewing as well!! ENJOY!!!

ooooooooooooooo

July 10th, 1998, 4:26 P.M.

Whoops, I'm so sorry I haven't wrote in you, my diary, for a long time!!

I've been a bit busy…and I forgot that you were in my school locker for such a long time!!!

Who knew that you were wedged beneath the shelves for me to find when we cleaned out our lockers a week ago before summer break…

Yay, it's summer break!!!

It goes until August 31, so I'm sooo excited!!

Kero says it's good for me to have a break from school, that way I can concentrate fully on finding the Clow Cards when I'm not at summer cheerleading…

Things sure have been super busy around here!!!

I caught a lot of Clow Cards!!

The include The Sword, The Flower, The Shield, The Time, The Power, The Storm, The Erase, The Glow, and The Move!!

That's a lot of Clow Cards!!!

It was a lot of work, and really hard, but I got lots of help from Tomoyo videotaping me in her costumes!!

She sure seems obsessed with doing so…I don't exactly know why, but it kinda creeps me out…

Li also helped me out quite a bit, though he'd probably never admit it…

Oh, and a new girl showed up!!

Her name is Meilin, and apparently she's Syaoran Li's cousin, and they're engaged!!!

She has a lot of competitive adrenaline in her, and she sure likes to hold a grudge, but wow, can she fight!!!

I hate to admit it, but she helped me capture more than a few cards herself…hehe?

Maybe someday I can be friends with her…would be nice….

Ooops, I gotta go steal some flan before greedy old Toya comes home from yet another job and eats it all!

Honestly…how many jobs does the average seventeen year old male need?

Teehehe!!!

Later!

Luve,

Sakura Kinomoto

ooooooooooooooo

So how was that, eh? Yah, I don't know when I will update next. Probably not anytime TOO soon…hehe. Latez!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	4. July 15, 1998

Sakura's Diary Of Hope

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Yeesh I'm out of ideas for these…I don't own Cardcaptor sakura?

Author's note: Didn't expect me to update so quickly eh? I re-read chapter three, and just got motivated to write another one. Don't worry; my other stories WILL be updated soon, after I add some more pizzazz to the chapters. I like to have quality writing…or at least ATTEMPT to. K well enjoy. Oh and thanks to sakuracafé .org for the list of clow cards in order that I use for writing this!!!

ooooooooooooooo

July 15, 1998, 9:21 a.m.

Dear Diary,

Wow, for once I didn't sleep in late, I'm so proud of myself!!!

This will be a quick entry, since Tomoyo is coming over at 10 am, she wants to film me in another outfit.

Big surprise THERE!!!

I caught another card last night (or really early in the morning, however you wish to call it), the Loop card!!!

It was kind of hard to catch it, though it was caught in the end!!!

Well, I suppose I had better go now.

I don't want to be unprepared for Tomoyo!!!

Oh, and guess what?

Next week is the summer star festival!! I'm so excited!!

I get to wear the pretty yukata that Tomoyo made for me!!!

I hope to win a teddy bear or goldfish…wish me luck, I'll write about it later!!

Well, I have to go now, see ya!!!

Luve,

Sakura Kinomoto

oooooooooooooooo

Oh, funny story. I failed my temps test, guess how many times? TWICE. Lol. BUT I passed it nonetheless. In FOUR days, I will be 15 1/2, so I can get it after then!! Yay!! Bai!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
